


Remember my Last

by LadyLuna25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuna25/pseuds/LadyLuna25
Summary: Porque Petúnia protegeu Harry, tal como sua mãe o fizera, mesmo ele não entendendo isso.Evans Sisters|One-shot
Kudos: 1





	Remember my Last

**Author's Note:**

> Hello pessoinhas, eis-me aqui com uma one-shot que queria fazer ao tempo, realmente nunca me debruço muito sobre a familia de Harry, ou sobre os Evans ou Dursley, mas sempre achei curiosa a personagem da Petúnia nisso tudo . Dai que essa seja a minha visão dela, adoro ela e Lily :3 ♥ amo elas como irmãs e essa foi a minha visão dela, da Lily postarei muito mais tarde, minha cota de lágrimas já foram hoje! Ou seja vai haver outra one-shot da visao da Lilian sobre a irmã mais ou menos nesse sequência.
> 
> Espero que gostem!

Ela estava furiosa, não ela estava possesa era a palavra mais correta para aquele momento em que Petúnia olha seu filho, seu precioso Dudley revirando os olhos, aparvalhado e apontando o dedo para Harry naquele momento.

Novamente, era tudo culpa das coisas esquisitas que ele podia fazer ou que lhe acontecia a sua volta.

“Não vou tolerar mais isso, entendeu? Rua entendeu, rua... “ Falava seu marido, numa de suas tentativas de irritar o garoto, ela realmente não queria saber, só queria saber que tinha acontecido e como o filho tinha ficado daquele jeito.

Naquele momento, havia chegado uma carta numa coruja, odiava aqueles passarocos desde que tinha tido que arrumar a sua casa, daqueles invasores nojentos cheios de penas.

“ Mr.Potter, serve a presente carta para informar que chegou ao nosso conhecimento que efetuou um feitiço do patrono na presença de muggle, pelo que está expulso da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Sem mais nenhum assunto, Mafalda Hopkirk. “

Ela ouvia sobre o assunto e fica a olhar para a carta voadora que se desfazia no ar e a cara de assombração do garoto, como se fosse injusto que tinha acontecido.

Tudo ela observava em silêncio, achava que era melhor assim.

No entanto, nesse mesmo dia, ela recebeu um gritador com uma única frase ao que ela virou “ O rapaz fica...” , seu sobrinho ficara olhando-a como tentando entender porque? Ela nunca demonstrara gostar dele, pelo contrário, olhava-o com fastidio, o enchia de tarefas domésticas, o deixava de castigo por situações irrisórias e ali estava ela, dizendo que ele ficava.

Vernon olhara para a mulher como se lhe tivesse crescido duas cabeças, ao que ela lhe olhara duramente e repetira “ o rapaz fica ..” e ele silenciava, afinal sabia que quando a mulher metia uma ideia na cabeça, nada mais a convencia do contrário.

Se apressaram em ir levar o filho ao hospital, ao mesmo tempo ela aproximara-se da sala aonde ele ainda estava e dissera “ Não deixe a casa, entendeu ? “ Ele limitara-se a assentir, sem muito mais assunto.

Nessa mesma noite, quando regressara vira que o sobrinho estava no quarto e ao deitar o filho na cama, encaminhara-se para o sótão deixando o marido na sala, vegetando em frente a televisão com a sua enorme e avantajada pança até que adormecera .

No sótão, Petúnia tinha enormes e colossais coisas físicas que lhe atiravam na mais profunda melancolia, um particular baú que estava fechado, ela mexera no seu pescoço procurando pelo pingente que ai se encontrava e nele estava uma chave. Ela retirara, abrindo o mesmo, engolindo em seco e sentindo seu batimento cardíaco aumentar conforme o abria.

E ali dentro, podia denominar-se os seus mais profundos segredos, a maioria encontrava-se empoeirada como seu buquê de casamento que ela preferira guardar do que atirar e o seu anuário de colégio, mas havia uma relíquia em particular que não estava empoeirado, pelo contrário, bem conservado apenas amarelado do tempo. Ela pegara esta , que encontrava-se escondida num particular cobertor branco de bebé., pelo conteúdo era bem cheio, via da parte da frente o escrito “ James Potter & Lilian Evans”.

Com as mãos tremendo, abrira a carta, e dentro o habitual convite de casamento como tantos outros, se bem que aquele tinha sido escrito em pergaminho e era tinta mais refinada, por assim dizer.

Mas , não era esse pergaminho em especial que lhe chamava a atenção, mas sim outra carta em particular. Tinha uma letra mais pequena, apressada e com alguns borrões em algumas palavras.

“ Minha querida irmã,

Quanto tempo não nos falamos, sei que foi sua opção, mas sempre pensei que com o tempo você pudesse curar seu coração.

Não sei exactamente, quando tudo começou a descambar, se foi por ser bruxa ou se foi por ter ido embora te deixado sozinha, mas só sei que sinto a sua falta apesar de tudo.

Espero que possa vir no meu casamentos, que nos possamos ver novamente e lhe possa dar um grande abraço. Te amo minha irmã.

Com amor,

Lily”

E mais borrões eram formados conforme as suas próprias lágrimas corriam livres por seu rosto, seu corpo tremia freneticamente agora, á medida que seu peito sufocava e mais corriam livremente por seu rosto aquelas pérolas incolores. Era sufocante as saudades e o arrependimento que sentia, ela não conseguia reagir, sempre omitira tudo e sempre negara tudo com fé que esses sentimentos fossem de seu coração.

Não foram, pelo contrário, só a fizeram ficar cada vez mais fechada e mais amargurada com o facto de perceber que fora a pura inveja e frustração que a afastara da irmã, não fora no casamento de Lilian, negara a existência de sua irmã até as últimas consequências.

Até aquela fatídica noite de 31 de Outubro de 1981, ela ouvira movimentos á sua porta e descera as escadas de sua casa, até abrir a porta e dar de caras com um bebé, mas não era qualquer bebé, reconhecera-lhe os traços, parecia com o James Potter, seria ? Não podia ser, lhe dizia sua mente.

Quando abaixara-se e pegara no berço confirmara e o garoto tinha uma estranha cicatriz na testa, trouxera a criança para dentro, com todo o cuidado e silêncio, afinal seu filho também estava dormindo em seu berço e seu marido dormia profundamente, além de que o pequeno dormia descansado no seu berço, ainda com resquício de lágrimas em seu rosto.

Pegara da carta que ele trazia com ele e o que continha quebrara o seu coração. Sua irmã havia morrido, Lílian estava morta. Ela fora morta por um feiticeiro negro, como dizia Dumbledore, tinha-se colocado na frente do filho e com isso, protegera Harry da morte conferindo com esse ato, uma protecção inquebrável ao pequeno, dai que ele ali estivesse na sua frente com aquela estranha cicatriz na testa.

Mas, porque com ela? Não sabia nada de sua irmã aos anos, nunca fora próxima e os Potters eram extensos e endinheirados como dissera com certa arrogância, uma vez o marido da irmã, porque com ela?

E o final da carta explicava exactamente o porque, como Lily tinha se sacrificado pelo filho, o seu sacrifício ficara impresso no sangue que corria nas veias de Harry e como ela era familiar de sangue mais próxima, ela conseguia estender essa protecção ao Harry, o mantendo seguro e intocável até atingir a maioridade bruxa.

Algo quente começara a percorrer o rosto, eram lágrimas pelo que podia constatar, quando ela acordara daquele choque de realidade ao encarar o bebé Potter novamente, a Lily havia morrido e ela nunca mais lhe falara, ela estava morta. E nunca mais lhe pudera dizer o que realmente sentia, o que pensava. Ela morrera e pensava que ela a odiava.

Quando uma lágrima tocara o rosto do bebé em seu berço, ele abrira os olhos por uns segundos, olhando no rosto dela, não era possível, podia ser todo o rosto do pai mas os olhos, esses não, eram os olhos da mãe, verdes como ela os tinha.

Harry começara a dar sinais de querer chorar, tremendo o seu queixo, ao que ela o pegara no colo tentando acalmar, o que parecera resultar, pois ele encostara-se ao seu peito dormindo novamente, como se tivesse cansado e precisa-se descansar. Acarinhara-o, tudo isso durara até ao dia seguinte em que contara ao marido que ele tinha que ficar com eles, não dera muita explicação, mas assim fora e ele ouvira intrigado.

Petúnia cuidara dele, como se fosse o filho, até á idade em que Harry fizera seis anos e algo estranho sucedera, numa brincadeira com Dudley, Harry assustado do primo querer cair em cima dele, levita ligeiramente do chão e isso lhe recordara quando a irmã fizera crescer uma flor em sua mão e a inveja e raiva de não conseguir fazer o mesmo lhe subira. A Lilian era especial e ela não, tal como o filho era e ela não era, não reagira até ouvir Vernon.

“Que aberração é essa, só podia ser filho daquele intragável Potter...”

Aquilo era demasiado familiar, demasiado para ela novamente, prometia-lhe subir aqueles sentimentos novamente, de frustração e inveja.

Abanara a cabeça, levantando-se rapidamente como se repreendendo por estar ali novamente naquela figura deplorável, guardara rapidamente a carta ás pressas e trancara aquele baú, saindo daquele sotão, se recompondo formidavelmente.

Fora até ao quarto do filho, vendo ele dormindo calmamente- se entender calmamente, por um braço e uma perna fora do edredon e roncando de boca aberta.- dera um leve sorriso, caminhando na direção das escadas, mas algo a fizera travar, olhara para trás, vendo o outro quarto onde se encontrava Harry, abrira a porta devagar e silenciosamente, vendo a barulhenta coruja das neves descansando em seu poleiro, nem dando por ela, seu olhar lentamente desviara-se para Harry encontrando-o dormindo algo tenso, parecia estar a ter algum pesadelo afinal suava imenso e tremia, ao que ela aproximara-se devagar sem saber bem porque o fazia.

“Não mate o Cedric, por favor...não...mãe, ele vai matar-me...”

Aquela voz tão agoniada e tensa a fazia sentir-se cada vez mais preocupada, aproximara-se colocando a sua mão sob o peito dele, sem dizer uma palavra ao que ele acalmara-se devagar, continuando a dormir mais tranquilo.

Porque ela não conseguia ser próxima dele? Porque não conseguia falar e se expressar? Fora assim com a irmã e era esse o cenário com o seu sobrinho, também. Deixara que Vernon o infernizasse e não se movera ou dissera palavra, até aquele dia. Porque? Ela nunca conseguira perceber porque assim era e achava que nunca conseguiria.

Olhara para a janela, vendo a enorme lua cheia no céu, Dumbledore não precisava ter enviado o berrador, ela recordava-se perfeitamente de cada palavra que ali se encontrava e do que significava ele ali , perto dela.

Lembre-se da última, ela sempre se recordaria daquela carta e daquele dia, o dia em que o arrependimento lhe moldara e a dor da perda dera lugar á enorme saudade, por mais que ninguém notasse ou ela deixasse chegar perto do seu coração.


End file.
